


阁楼樱桃

by psychomath



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 他们躲在阁楼上。





	阁楼樱桃

他们躲在阁楼上，半裸着躺在榻榻米上，一条金色的阳光从窗帘缝间投在盖文肚脐上方的皮肤。他正懒洋洋地吃着一串葡萄，手指和嘴唇都因为汁水而闪亮黏腻。伊莱亚一边手肘支着身体，一本硬皮的哲学书摊开在白色的榻榻米上。  
盖文最初要他为他把书读出来，但那些又长又绕的句子很快让他乏味。他又转而要他安静，因为这酸腐的语句败坏了他葡萄的滋味。就像他的妈一样，她从来不上阁楼，就像是恶魔害怕圣水。这就是他们为什么要在这里。  
伊莱亚把书合上，从他打开那本书到最后只翻过两页。“你只是在紧张。”  
他仍然半撑着身体，凑过来去偷盖文手上的葡萄。那条光束又溜到了伊莱亚的腰上，他无法控制地注意到伊莱亚肌肉舒张的方式，他兄长逐渐成型的肌肉，他刮得不太干净的下巴，所有让他嫉妒和渴望的改变。  
伊莱亚的牙齿合拢，他闭着眼睛，嘴唇在葡萄的茎上合拢，像是给予一个饥渴的吻那样吸走了那颗果实。这景象让盖文微微发抖，他说不好是因为兴奋还是害怕，但他不会承认，即使是对自己。所以他挑衅一般地维持着目光接触，那只没穿袜子的脚滑过伊莱亚的小腿。  
“担心你自己吧。”伊莱亚科学家或音乐家特有的怪物爪子般的大手把他的脚踝抓在手里，就像是他们从小到大的游戏般的争斗，说不清目的的动作，把靠近的欲望隐藏在玩闹背后。他们气喘吁吁地贴在一起，手和脚互相交缠，谁也无法挣脱或者放开。  
他们汗津津的胳膊靠在一起，但这并不令他感到不适。“你硬了。”盖文气喘吁吁地笑了，像是获得了什么胜利一样，艰难地磨蹭伊莱亚的下腹。  
盖文自己还没有，但他能感到带着电流的血液正向下流动。  
“是啊，你准备好了吗？”伊莱亚问，“你知道最好的方案还是我用安卓进行测试后再……”  
“你操那东西，我会把你的老二像那塑料东西的部件一样扭下来。”盖文的眼角撇向那扇门，他知道那堆破铜烂铁就跟伊莱亚其他他不能理解的东西一起待在后头。  
“我自己就可以告诉你我感觉怎么样，不需要那玩意替我说话。”  
他们互相瞪视，直到伊莱亚终于放开钳制他的手，盖文像是撕咬一样扑向他的嘴，他黏糊糊的手指头插在伊莱亚长长的头发里，但他们舌头上的葡萄滋味让这最后变成了一个黏腻的吻。

他在伊莱亚去取润滑剂的时候自己脱掉了内裤，然后是另一只袜子。盖文趴跪着，余光可以瞟到他过分聪慧的兄长杂乱无序的书籍，从地面上形成一个个隆起，像是被风和雨水塑造的沙丘。  
伊莱亚跋涉过这些沙丘，他的弟弟正背对他手淫。从他的角度，可以清晰看到盖文细瘦的腰和柔软的屁股。他在夏天总喜欢只穿着短裤跑来跑去，那片唯一不见天日的皮肤和周围形成明显的晒痕对比，显得格外脆弱。两条晒成浅棕色的腿很结实，腿弯形成绷紧的小小三角，他从腿间空隙可以看到深粉色的性器和活动的手，一条透明的湿痕垂下来。那条阳光现在移动到了他的屁股正中，像是某种高亮符号。  
“等不及了？”他问，“但是你不该在我回来之前就开始游戏。”  
伊莱亚坚定地把他的手拉开，惹来一声抱怨的呻吟。盖文的脸泛着粉色，反而使他鼻梁上那块伤疤组织更加突出，“嘿！”他试图反抗，但当伊莱亚动了真格时都是徒劳。  
“我不希望你提前高潮，再触碰前列腺会使你受到过度刺激。”他解释道，同时扭开了润滑剂的盖子。  
“过度刺激不是好事吗？”盖文问，但还是乖乖把手撑了回去。  
“你可以试试。”他漫不经心地回答，小心地用指腹去揉粉色的入口。伊莱亚打着圈，感受着那圈肌肉从抗拒到放松，直到能让他探入第一个指节。  
“你感觉怎么样？”他问，好像真的在收集数据，同时，一整根手指已经完全没入了盖文体内，正浅浅抽动。  
“没什么感觉，”盖文回答，听起来不那么确定。他或许以为只把什么东西插进去的这种行为就会带来快感，尝试性地晃了晃屁股。  
“别乱动。”伊莱亚抽了他屁股一记，同时转动着手指，直到他摸索到一处凸起。他先是试探性地戳弄了一下，盖文就发出了一声像是被噎到的尖叫。  
“感觉怎么样？”他问，又是一下。同时记录着角度和深度，盖文的洞在他手指周围收缩。  
“操，”盖文茫然地说，“操，那是什么？”  
他像是每一次以智识压倒了盖文那样得意起来，凑过去同盖文接吻。这新奇的快感是一个秘密，他不要盖文了解自己的身体，他会需要伊莱亚的带领，就像但丁需要贝缇丽彩，地狱或天堂，他需要一个老师，一个向导，一个知道什么对他最好的人。

等到伊莱亚把手指进入到三根，那里已经有些涨得不舒服，但他怎么也不肯再碰那一点，即使盖文自己转动屁股，尝试让他的手指撞上正确的角度。他隐隐预感这会是他们前戏的终结。  
“我想……”他含糊不清地说。  
“什么？”伊莱亚问，他跪坐在盖文身后，一手缓慢地撸动着自己的阴茎，丝毫没有理会盖文逐渐变软性器的意思。  
“我想吸一下你的……”盖文有点不好意思地承认了。“这东西进到我屁股里以后，我可不会下口。”伊莱亚曾说他有些“口欲滞留”，他不太明白这术语的意思，但他确实喜欢吸或咬什么东西，就像他还在长牙。  
“过来吧。”他让盖文转过来，一只手仍开拓着他的屁股。  
盖文有过分尖利的犬齿，当他笑起来，总会让他联系到某种凶猛的犬科生物。他的弟弟像是小狗一样试探性地舔着他的龟头，然后浅浅地含了进去。  
从没人给他口交过。伊莱亚尝试找到某些词语或者数据记录下他的感受，但这样尝试只是徒劳，他的想法被一波波的快感像是海水的潮汐一样规律地冲散。  
盖文在被他推开时发出小狗一样的哼哼声。  
“盖文，你是吸我的屌把自己吸硬的吗？”他被逗乐了，但盖文很有些恼羞成怒，他又骂了很多脏话，直到伊莱亚沉下声音让他躺好。他这下真的有些不知所措了，像是被抓住了尾巴。  
“我不能趴着来吗？”他躲避着伊莱亚的目光，“我听说那样会好些。”  
但伊莱亚知道什么对他最好，他已经把润滑过的阴茎对准了盖文湿漉漉的后穴。  
那里又紧张起来，他的龟头从那圈肌肉边上滑开，一次，两次。“放松，盖文。”他的语气更加温柔甜蜜，“这会感觉很好的。”第三次，他终于把头部塞了进去。  
下次或许需要用上四根手指，他默默记录。盖文显然不那么舒服，他的眉头皱起来，脸颊涨红，鬓角汗湿。老天，他看起来快哭了。  
“很痛吗？”伊莱亚问，一边用手温柔地撸动他的阴茎，但他的性器继续推进着，直到足够他碰到盖文的前列腺。  
“好痛。”盖文几乎带着哭腔了，但他的性器重新变硬，变得湿润。他像是坐在波浪上，随着伊莱亚短短的抽插发出有节奏的叫声。  
“是痛吗？”他问。  
“不要，”盖文咬着嘴唇，“操，再深点。”  
这就是为什么我不想第一次就和你做这样的试验，他带着溺爱想着，但乐于遵从他弟弟的要求。  
直到此时，他终于能放下学术研究的心态，也沉溺到性爱中。他在三分钟前还以为口交感觉已经够棒，但显然，他又知道些什么呢。盖文紧紧夹着他的腰，他的肉壁夹得他更紧，像是无数张嘴饥渴地吮吸，他的体内变得湿热，随着抽插发出直白的水声。  
盖文像是在做梦，他紧闭着眼睛，颧骨上红潮淤积。他们从小就在一起了，在还不明白世界运作的方式先了解了彼此，但盖文永远都在让他吃惊。他产生了强烈的亲吻他的欲望。  
盖文的吻总是很饥渴，因为他清楚自己不该想要这个，在他能尝到来自他哥哥熟悉的味道时就明白，每一个吻都像最后一个。他因为这一点而爱他，同时因为这一点恨他，他永远不会离开盖文，而盖文的离开也从来 不是一个选项。  
他的反应十分有趣，伊莱亚无法自制地对他的反应进行观察分类。比如，他的乳头。  
它们在他感受到快感时会迅速挺立起来，即使最初几次他们互相摸索时对触碰并没感受到太大的刺激，但它们正在学习，有时隔着T恤的抚摸也能让盖文发抖。  
他把盖文的腿抬地更高，性器被顺理成章地吸往深处。尘埃在光线中像是钻石粉末，他能看到盖文小腿上毛绒绒的汗毛，几乎像是金色，他属于青少年特有的介于成熟和青涩间的肉体，像是树上的果子一样被他采摘下来，被他品尝，用于他的欢愉，成为他心甘情愿的所有物。

“我想射出来。”盖文上气不接下气地说，但他没有请求。他的手掌圈着自己的性器上下，听起来湿透了。  
“你想试试过度刺激的滋味。”伊莱亚笑了。“噢，盖文。”  
他进得又深又重，几乎让他产生他们的身体正融为一体的错觉。盖文的身体在高潮时像是机械轰鸣那样围绕着啊震颤，他紧绷着，然后缓慢平静下来。他们这时候才发现，盖文乱蹬的腿踢倒了他的一摞硬皮书。  
“你还好吗？”他浅浅地，试探地动作，一小股精液流进盖文体内。  
“呃啊——！”盖文像是被电击了，“我不知道。”他有些慌张，“快停下，我好想……”  
“伊莱亚？”盖文的妈妈问，“你在上面吗？”  
这其中的一语双关几乎让他大笑出声，“是啊妈妈，我在上面。”他回答，疑惑着她能否从他的粗喘中窥到端倪。  
一定是盖文刚刚踢倒的书，他现在死命捂着自己的嘴，另一只手推着伊莱亚的胯，两条腿却无力地敞开。  
“你想什么，盖文？”但盖文没法回答。他的突起变得比最初要肿，几乎贴着伊莱亚的龟头发烫。  
他的第一次干性高潮。伊莱亚意识到，在他射精后，盖文体内的痉挛仍未停止。他的阴茎湿得一塌糊涂。  
“我说了我想尿尿！”他脸颊因为汗水和泪水乱七八糟，又生气又羞愧。  
“老天，盖文，”伊莱亚凑过去吻他的脸，盖文还没攒够推开他的力气。“你对发生了什么一点头绪也没有，对吗？”


End file.
